Facial transplantation represents one of the most complicated scenarios in craniomaxillofacial surgery due to skeletal, aesthetic, and dental discrepancies between donor and recipient. Use of computer technology to improve accuracy and precision of craniomaxillofacial surgical procedures has been described for nearly 30 years, since the increasing availability of computed topography (CT) prompted the development of a CT-based surgical simulation plan for osteotomies.
Two broad approaches to computer-assisted surgery (CAS) have gained popularity: 1) pre-operative computer surgical planning and the use of three-dimensional computer manufactured surgical guides (3D CAD/CAM) to cut and reposition bone and soft tissue, and 2) utilizing intraoperative feedback relative to preoperative imaging for the surgeon to provide more objective data on what is happening beyond the “eyeball test.” However, none are meant for real-time placement feedback in areas where guide placement is more challenging, such as the three-dimensional facial skeleton. Also, there are no single platforms built to provide BOTH planning AND navigation—with seamless integration. Additionally, standard off-the-shelf vendor computer-assisted surgery systems may not provide custom features to mitigate problems associated with the increased complexity of this particular procedure. Furthermore, there are currently no validated methods for optimizing outcomes related to facial (e.g., soft tissue), skeletal (e.g., hard tissue), and occlusal (e.g., dental) inconsistencies in the setting of donor-to-recipient anthropometric mismatch—a major hurdle to achieving this specialty's full potential.
One known system includes pre-operative planning and cutting guides by way of computer manufactured stereolithographic models for human facial transplantation. However, such a system uses standard off-the-shelf vendor systems and does not include necessary features to mitigate the increased complexity of this particular procedure.
Additionally, known CAS paradigms for craniomaxillofacial surgery provide little capacity for intraoperative plan updates. This feature becomes especially important since, in some circumstances during the transplantation surgery, it may be necessary to revise and update the preoperative plans intraoperatively.
What is needed in the art, therefore, is a single, fully-integrated platform, providing a computer-assisted surgery solution customized for pre-operative planning, intraoperative navigation, and dynamic, instantaneous feedback, for example, in the form of biomechanical simulation and real-time cephalometrics, for facial transplantation that addresses common shortcomings of existing CAS systems and has the potential to improve outcomes across both the pediatric and adult-based patient population.